An Armstrong's Taking
by Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct
Summary: Not for the faint hearted or awesome hating, RATED M for obvious reasons, please the summaries inside enjoy! give props to Scarface101, Element-Overlord and Web - The Black-Cyber Merc!


Summary: A 6 year old boy stared at the tranquil peaceful warm village of Konohagakure No Sato...a poisoned cesspool where the wicked and scum are allowed to get away with ruining the lives of others, escaping justice and doing monstrosities to young chilren. Naruto Uzumaki Senju knew this all too well, he wanted to tear down Konoha's poisoned tree, most of all he wanted retribution, satisfaction and vengeance, he wanted everything he was denied as a child...what if one man visited the village gave him the opportunity to do so, to take control of his life and become a conqueror...the judge, jury and executioner, if he had to walk amongst those of the shadows then so be it as he will none any mercy when he returns, Naruto Uzumaki Senju is a revolution and justice incarnate! Cold, Dark Grey, Ruthless, Cynical, Jaded Naruto, Epilogue OP Naruto stats, Nanomachines Naruto, Scientist, biologist, Technologist, gun using Naruto, Armstrong Heir, Genjutsu Immune Naruto, Poison Immune Naruto, Insane, Sadistic Crazy immoral incestuous Kushina Playboy Seductive Naruto, Politically Ruthless Naruto, Independent Elite Genin Naruto, Semi-Unsympathetic Naruto, Taijutsu and Martial Arts Master Naruto, Vindictive Naruto, Blacksmith Naruto, Severe Konoha, Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Civilian Council except Mebuki Haruno, Kumo, Iwa, Akatsuki and more bashing, slight Raiden bashing, Mass harem. Naruto x Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Crossover, may contain elements of Assassin's Creed, Hunter x Hunter and UnHoly Sanctuary and Fate/Stay Night and Ikki Tousen and Rosario Vampire, Monster Girls, Cod (All series), Halo and much more (No events just characters and other elements)

* * *

Warning: Gore, Sex, Cussing, Torture, Blood, Fighting and Mind Games

Normal Speech "I always win Jack!"

 _Mental Speech 'I always win Jack!'_

Demon/Robotic/Celestial Speech **"Don't Test Me!"**

 _Demon/Robotic/Celestial Mental Speech ' **Don't Test Me!"**_

 **Chapter 1 - Naruto Give's Konoha a mean black eye**

* * *

(Konoha Hokage Monument)

A young boy stood upon the stone head of the infamous Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, the strongest village of shinobi in the elemental nations...

Heterochromia eyes colored silver and wine red stared out full of bitterness, apathy, disdain, coldness, hate, rage and disgust.

He had a peculiar kind of hair style and color, His hair is long, flows downwards and is colored red, burnt orange, black, white and snow whitish blue along each strand, he looked to have soft angular strong facial features, six rectangular bar whisker marks were on his cheeks three on each side. He wore a pair of black cargo pants, white shinobi sandals and a silk rust red orange button up shirt with fluffy cuffs and a silk black vest and a headband on his forehead.

 **(Sunny's After Timeskip Outfit in different colors from Toriko manga with white shinobi sandals)**

His name...Naruto Uzumaki Senju the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, unfortunately he made the biggest mistake when sealing Kurama The Kyuubi No Yoko inside of his own son just after he was born, he was ostracized, attacked and the matron at the orphanage tried to sabotage his education so he resorted to stealing, blackmail, manipulation and killing at the age of 3 to become strong. He found out his heritage by connecting the dots two years ago showing extreme intelligent the bastards of Konoha tried to stamp out through physical or mental and emotional abuse.

He was stronger than all of them, that senile Old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi came around preaching to him about forgiveness, the higher moral ground, even that perverted ugly fucking bastard of a Toad Sage who's name he didn't bother remembering doing some lame pathetic introduction thinking he was like some hyperactive spoiled brat on a sugar high. He immediately walked away vanishing into the crowd like it was nothing losing the so called strongest Sannin with barely any effort.

It was an art that was ancient called blending, he read about it from an ancient Uzumaki tome he stole from the Hokage archives and along with several others placing fakes to cover up his tracks along with any fingerprints he may have left as a precaution.

He hated his father, he uncovered various documents from the so called perfect citizens of Konoha's civilian council that conspired to have him raped by women just to see if a bloodline will be born of Naruto's jinchuuriki DNA, and his father was in on it he never felt so angered in his life but he put it out of his mind. He wasn't going to be some damn emo swearing eternal revenge on some blond haired retard like Minato Namikaze.

He'd remain completely apathetic and neutral, he hid his new looks with a Henge one of the three basic jutsu's he learned from spying on other teams or class's at the Academy he wasn't allowed to go to yet. He saw a flaw in the Bunshin as it maybe useful to others who have great chakra control, for someone like him it was useless as it wouldn't suit someone of his power.

He watched the silver gray haired man known as Kakashi Hatake use a clone technique that immediately started sparring with the high class shinobi, hell it even started using the same skills as the creator and Naruto figured out the practical applications of the jutsu.

When he first used the jutsu, he spawned 250 clones at one and it didn't even wind him the least bit, Naruto was absolutely astonished for the first time that he had so much chakra at the age of 3. He set them to work immediately at first he snuck into the ANBU clearance sectors of the library searching for Taijutsu styles that suited him.

One scroll contained the instructions, training regimen and stances for the Kaneko Fist (Found this on Fanon Naruto wiki) and he saw much potential in such a style, he was built for both speed and power, or to be utterly adaptable in combat.

The second scroll a clone found when scouting in Shi No Mori detailed a style called the Kitsuneken (Fox Fist) when he read over it he and the clones were escastic despite the harsh training regimen for it and the difficulty he saw it was a high speed offensive Taijutsu, the possibility of mixing it with the Issen style he found in one of the other Uzumaki tomes made him and his clones smirk downright evil enough to scare Kyuubi herself.

He made more clones in four groups and set them out to work on Chakra Control, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu (With a set of bokkens he stole from ANBU HQ and stores), Sensory and Fuuinjutsu. Naruto set himself to begin the conditioning of his body doing sit-ups, sprinting laps, push-ups, pull-ups, using his limbs to pull various weighted objects from weighted bags, logs, steel girdles, tree trunks and even boulders while balancing on his hands. This allowed him to increase his lower body and upper body strength exponentially.

Naruto meditated as well, as he was doing this he thought about how to increase his overall chakra control as he felt doing that first was the best idea for him to go before actively using Ninjutsu. He searched deep within his body locating all his tenketsu's in a nanosecond and to his shock and amazement her had more than 361 points glowing. From one of the tomes that dated back to the time of the Sage Of Six Path's described a special method of chakra control called Chakra Honor, This sort of training involved removing all unnecessary movements , overall improving the user's concentration severalfold for using and attacking with Taijutsu, for Ninjutsu it maximized the amount of chakra needed to bring out more of it's full potential, This will allow Naruto to attack with 1/10th or 1/20th of the standard chakra or stamina consumption while the power is literally magnified severalfold!

Chakra Immersion training involved him storing and nourishing his cells with chakra, this pushed his chakra capacity and physical parameter's to brand new heights, he found out that only those of pure Uzumaki, Senju or those who carried the cells of a Bijuu could eolve their cells but, he was confused since he never felt that he had Bijuu cells at all, he didn't know that Kurama was making her container's cells a combination of the three cells including that of her creator Hagaromo Otsutsuki, she saw him as pure alpha male material someone her sister bijuu's would love to be dominated by, plus his intentions to not be tied by the prophecy was a bonus so she wanted her container to be the absolute best so what if she was turning his body into a proverbial kami in human flesh.

She the Kyuubi No Kitsune deserved nothing less!

She thought of contacting him soon but waited till he wasn't in a dark mood since this is birthday and...the Kyuubi festival it made her bristle with utter rage at the human's audacity!

She looked at Naruto again and admitted his masculine beauty would earn the lust and desire from many Kitsune maidens even the mated ones. She giggled pervertedly knowing what else was well endowed besides his chakra and looks.

She may have hand a teensy _weensy_ hand in his 'growth' after all she wanted her container to be a conqueror in every sense of the word and by Kami above he was going to be a ladies man.

His mind was much older than she thought, she lamented sadly that such an innocent child destined for greatness had to grow up so suddenly. Her thoughts darkened dangerously when she thought about the one that dared to split her into two halves.

 **'I hope your son gives you what you deserve Yondaime-baka! This seal of yours, the Shiki Fuin nearly fucked over your son's chance of having perfect chakra control and a functioning brain, you thought you were clever enough to have your strong feelings of loyalty and defending of Konoha bleed into Koi's mind, feh by him not acknowledging Konoha as his home your impression and imprint seal is all useless, i will make Naru-koi into the ultimate being he deserves to be...he will tear down everything you and the previous bastard Hokage's did to make the lives of jinchuuriki's hell on earth...fufufufufufu.'** Kurama giggled maniacally with a crazed loving look in her ruby red slitted eyes, she was a tall woman standing at nearly 6 feet, her wide curvy hips, toned body was a complete sinful amazonian work of art, she wore valkyrie like armor except colored red and black with a demonic theme to it, she had her assets nearly exposed wearing a dark blue skintight leotard covering her privates barely with a ragged yet regal looking crimson cape that flowed like blood itself (Picture what Arthuria from Kuro Inu wore with the sentient cape worn by Spawn), her EEE-cups nearly busted her breast armor but surprisingly it didnt, her hair flowed over her shoulders like a wide beautiful curtain with few bangs covering one of her eyes.

 _"Kyuubi-san may i ask why my head is hurting from the rising pheromones and negative_ _emotions?_ " Kurama jumped in shock hearing her destined mate's voice from the outside, she was a bit nervous fretting over her locks of red hair.

 _'You don't have to answer me if you don't want to.'_ He spoke again calmly, with understanding...too much understanding for someone his age and it tore at Kurama's heartstrings, she knew there is one thing you can never gain back no matter how much you scream and curse the heavens...

Your innocence to the true horrors of the world itself...

 **"I am merely cursing your father to the deepest pits of makai for committing a grave sin when it come's to taking care of a child. _"_** She spoke from within the seal, a seal she was staring at and already breaking down how to get it unlocked.

 _"I am guessing you are studying the stupid seal my sperm donor used without looking over it real smart of a generic Fuuinjutsu master."_ Kurama snortd hearing his sarcastic monotone quip.

 **"I am surprised you weren't screaming in fright about big bad Kyuubi going to eat your soul, why is that?"** Kurama asked her container curiously, Naruto merely pinched the bridge of his nose in a slight bit of annoyance, and bemusement.

 _"Do you know what i see when i really look at the village and the elemental nations Kyuubi-senpai?"_ Kurama blinked at his respect, her nine tails waved in the air majestically, her ears twitched with curiosity.

 _"I see the world growing stagnant, everything is so behind in technology, even Yuki No Kuni atleast has trains and other medical means, but the five villages are so utterly arrogant, fat on their own power base so self-assured no one will have the power and drive to tear them down off their so called Thrones..."_ He frowned coldly his sharp mind working intensely on plans for Konoha and the other villages.

Kurama saw what he was thinking and sat up with a proud grin, **"I know what you are thinking Naruto-kun and i agree with it whole heartedly planting spies in all village taking the places of said corrupt officials, even ones in the Daimyo's courts and even nondescript shinobi...genius!"** Naruto's lips twitched up with a small smile of pride at his plan being approved by the Queen Of Tailed Beasts.

 _"Although there is one thing i find annoying..."_ He grunted in annoyance suddenly, he stood up hands in his pockets standing taller than what a 6 year old should look like, instead of 42 inches of height he instead was 48 inches tall due to his extreme training regimen and hunting for his own food, even using herbs, spices and plants he stole from various restaurants in Konoha, other's he obtained from bartering with merchants from outside Konoha.

Unlike even the strongest or most cunning politician or shinobi, Naruto's body and brain was able to use the other 70% of their potential which was fascinating for the former blond jinchuuriki, he knew he was alot smarter than even that disgusting bastard Orochimaru the Snake Sennin because the man was so sure in his knowledge and power he stopped learning more about being a shinobi and more like a simple scientist.

Naruto had a thirst to exceed his limits and to learn more knowledge about ninjutsu, he wasn't going to experiment on others thank you very much unless he had their consent that it would be painless, Naruto created various nutrition and growth supplements through medical experimentation to help people grow steadily, till they were healthy to grow. Naruto wasn't some pacifistic peace seeker that sought to stop the fighting, he knew war was needed as it was in a shinobi's blood to fight and bring in income and be of use.

He paused in his thoughts thinking about Jiraiya before his eyes flashed dangerously. _'I could have had a life with a family...but no, the god's themselves had to be a bunch of fucking manipulative chessmaster fucktard control freaks with a prophecy i will have no fucking part in...i swear if that motherfucker Minato ever get's brought back to life i'll put him in a Genjutsu showing Kyuubi-senpai destroying all he loves over and over again till he begs me for death!'_ His thoughts darkened so much he didn't notice his body was covered in a pitch black aura with a crimson tinge.

He sighed calming down banishing the murderous dark thoughts from his mind dusting his pants off as he sat up. **"I'm surprised you haven't killed the toad fucker yet and the pricks who hunted you as years ago and plotted disgusting fates for you Na-kun."** Kurama remarked with disgust and revulsion, she may have been a cruel and sadistic bitch but, no way in the nine levels of makai would she subject an innocent child to being raped by a bunch of power hungry politicians.

Naruto thought about Kyu-

 **"Na-kun just call me Kurama-chan ok! i respect you for how you persevered in this shithole to become the fighter you are today...plus i promised Kushi-chan i would look after you."** She spoke softly with a fond look remembering her partner getting a relieved sigh.

 _'Arigato Kurama-chan...i know i shouldn't be all dark and broody but...i just can't help but think something had a hand in causing my life to get straight to hell the second i was born besides that imbecile Obito Uchiha...it has to be a higher being at work there's too many factors and loose holes into why you attacked...'_ His brain stopped full power at a VERY obvious detail, something Kurama said with soul searing hate.

 **"Jiraiya the teacher of Minato Namikaze and Toad Sennin of Konoha!"** Her clawed armored fist reduced one of the arms of her throne to mere rubble in barely suppressed rage.

 _'It all comes back to him...the prophecy, him grooming my sperm donor to being Hokage, Kushina-okaa-sama's status of being pregnant with me... **it was ALL HIM!"** _ Naruto's hand's twitched rapidly as they curled into shaking fists, the rage, hate and anguish he suppressed behind his mental and emotional barriers were beginning to break free, his body was on auto pilot and he leaped from the Monument landing with a quiet swish.

 _'He will pay Kurama-chan...I swear it on my pride and blood as an Uzumaki and Senju i will make my godfather **SUFFER!"**_ His eyes flashed crimson before going back to normal. He stalked forward with a confident cold smooth gait to the center of the festival.

Wait till they got a load of him!

(Kyuubi Festival -With a mysterious group)

"Boss is it wise to be around such a place?" Spoke a black haired man wearing a khaki colored bodysuit, on his shoulder was what looked like a black shoulder armor piece, he had sharp onyx black eyes that glinted like a sharp blade and tempered steel itself, belaying years of experience on the battlefield. At his hip sat a black hilted sword sheathed in a metallic sheath with a magazine like trigger mechanism with a trigger near the sword's guard, he had a scar going down one of his eyes with a neatly shaven face, and strong narrow features fair tanned skin and a muscular stature born from years of training harshly.

"Oui, i agree with Jetstream why are we around such...filth." The second voice belonged to that of a female with long lustrous light pink red hair covering half of her face with steel winter grey eyes, a sinful yet athletic body with FF-cups restrained behind her exoskeleton suit, her voice was filled with disgust and revulsion at the fact many pudgy smelly guys were staring at her body in such a way despite it being covered by a thick black and pink camouflaged coat down to her thighs.

A sigh came from a very muscular man with a strong face, wearing a black suit with clean black dress shoes, a white undershirt with a tie, he had slicked hair with streaks of white, he had grey colored eyes that showed years of experience in physical activity and knew the politician game like a grandmaster.

"Oh i'm sorry i had to pay good money to get us this vacation since Monsoon or Sundowner showing up with us would've made us stand out like a goddamn traffic like in a Tokyo Rush." The man known as Steven Armstrong said sarcastically getting a low snigger from the swordsman, the woman just huffed in bemusement before she frowned again.

"These people look a little too happy with this festival for my tastes boss." Samuel Rodrigues said lowly eyeing the sick looks of happiness and glee as they burned figurines of foxes with nine tails, it made his hand twitch to his sword at his hip feeling a sinking feeling in his gut.

The woman Mistral looked outraged, "Apparently these fools had a little too much to drink and began detailing about how the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit was killed by the Fourth Hokage supposedly." Mistral's eyes glowed red with a horizontal shine.

Steven raised an eyebrow, "Supposedly?" He inquired noticing a but in the information.

"The fox spirit was sealed inside of a child...t-they hunted and tried to torture an innocent child, they even conspired to sabotage his education, overprice him for food, poison, manipulation and even trying to have him sold as a slave and the damned leader of this village does absolutely nothing!" Mistral was nearly frothing at the mouth at the list of things done to the child, Samuel was clenching his blade tightly murderous intent flashing through his eyes, if there was one thing he didn't tolerate was harming innocent children, Armstrong himself considered using child soldiers but he atleast had a heart to not torment them and offered them ways to be useful in the world, but not this was plain simple abuse at it's lowest!

"Hey isn't that the demon brat?!" They perked up hearing that and listened closely yet did nothing suspicious while sampling some of the places ramen.

"Yes it is, i recognize the kyuubi brat's chakra anywhere! why is his hair so different than the blond spiky style he had it in, his eyes arent even blue nor is he downtrodden, hyperactive or seeking attention?! Hokage-sama told us he'd be grateful to get attention?! and where did he get those clean expensive clothes!" A jounin by the looks of it shouted getting others to poke their heads out to see the demon brat walking through the street with confidence, apathy and expecting trouble.

"Boss is a 6 year old kid supposed to look that well built and well...handsome?" Mistral admitted with a faint blush, Samuel looked like a deer in the headlights while Steven just laughed heartily.

"Good evening welcome to Konoha newcomers." They jolted when they realized the kid was in front of them already and blinked slowly wondering how a normal kid with a spirit sealed within him reached their destination in just a few seconds.

 _'There's more than meets the eye to this kid.'_ All three thought hiding their interest in him.

"Cool hair kid?" Sam spoke with a smirk earning one that vibrated amusement. "Why thank you Samurai-san you're the 2nd to compliment my colored hair besides a close 'friend'" His eyes twinkled in amusement knowing these three were the more open minded and logical type, he was right when they all got knowing looks and smirked secretly.

"Name's Steven Armstrong kid not from around these parts sadly." Naruto shook the older muscular Senator's hand firmly with an equal if not crushing grip.

"Wow! strong grip for a little kid hahaha i like that." He smirked widely clenching his fist a bit hiding his surprise at having to reinforce the nanomachines to his hand to heal the slight cracks to the bones.

Naruto turned to the red haired woman and gave a low whistle unlike the disgusting leers from the men old, married or engaged. "Like what you see leetle wolf?" Mistral smirked teasingly only to hide a shiver at the predatory look in his eye glinting with mischievousness. "Non, you are very beau even with such killing intent pouring around you." Sam nearly guffawed in laughter when Mistral's cheeks reddened.

"My name's Sam, Jetstream Sam kid." Sam introduced himself with a flourish and an easygoing grin, Naruto returned it finding the older man's aura refreshing despite the slightly sarcastic mischievousness surrounding him.

"Hey kid mind if we talk somewhere else?" Steven spoke up nodding discreetly at the rooftops, Naruto's face barely twitched seeing the ANBU with that same man Inu at the halm watching him and them closely.

"Why bother, think i'm gonna let these fuckers chase me like some wild animal...well then." His smile was all teeth and fangs that's when they all saw the weak killing intent being directed at him some of them broke sake jugs and beer bottles, even picking up pips patting them threateningly with smirks or snarls.

"Heh, give us a show then kid you want out of this village right?" Naruto looked at Armstrong closely and saw he was analyzing him not in a way to manipulate him, but to see his potential and liked how the guy was the fatherly type, he felt less tense around them as well.

 **BOOM!**

 **CRACKLE!**

Sam and Mistral looked up as lightning boomed above before rain started dropping down in the village, they were startled when Naruto spoke, "Sit back and watch the show pops, my fiance will be here soon to put this village under the axe soon, but till then for the next 25 minutes i'll settle my hunger with getting my pounds of flesh from each of these imbeciles." He smiled darkly, clenching his fists causing his knuckles to crack.

"You've got guts showing up here demon brat!" A bald potbellied noble rich man wearing obscene colored robes snarled as he stalked towards Naruto who simply took a whole jug of sake and began jugging it down much to everyone's shock.

Even Mistral and Sam had wide eyes, Steven however had only slightly raised eyebrows, "That kid is going to be a drinker i can tell." He lit his cigar for a smoke.

"DON'T IGNORE US DEMON BRAT!" A shrill voiced woman with pink hair and too much make up screeched charging through the rain at Naruto who was simply drinking the sake without a care in the world before she got within a few feet.

 **(Metal Gear Rising:Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut -Platinum Mix)**

He turned his head and sprayed a stream of sake in her eyes making her screech in pain from her eyes being hit by the pressurized alcohol spat in her face dropping the butcher knife she had, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Naruto shut her up by slamming the bottom of the jug down on her head with a crash, she went crashing into the wet ground sliding facefirst in a skid movement through the mud, bleeding from her skull.

"I've been waiting to do that fucking shit for a while since i was 2 hahahaha!" He cackled heartily chugging more of the sake down his gullet, he noticed the villager's looking hesitant till he smirked lifting a finger with a 'bring it' motion, "Koi! i thought you all wanted to torture and kill me?" He finished the last of it before throwing the jug into a wall smashing to pieces arms spread out with seals on his arms and body spreading with power, his hair waved in the fierce winds picking up in the weather with mad glowing eyes.

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING CHANCE BITCH'S COME AND GET IT!" just as a pair of brass knuckles with spikes appeared on his hands, the villagers at the festival including the off duty ninja roared charging at the jinchuuriki with murderous intent aiming to make their promise's true, Naruto dropped into the Kaneko Fist stance, one fist raised to chest level and the other lowered to his waist, loose yet ready.

"DIE DEMON BRAT!" A jounin wielding a katana swung aiming to slash his neck open only for Naruto to smash a punch into the blade shattering it much to the man's shock before his world went black from the spikes digging into his brain and into the embrace of death.

Fists, weapons, feet and blades swung everywhere but Naruto simply tore through each of them with naught a scratch or injury upon him, his eyes were calm and focused, his movements fluid and with a purpose. He had no idea how many cracks bared his brass knuckles, but he knew they'd break with just a few more clashes, he absently noticed the Sandaime appearing with several squads of ANBU just watching in slowly rising shock and disbelief. "Ryuuhirazuki!" Naruto called out just as his brass knuckles broke from a sword swing, three Chuunin and Jounin aimed to stab his vital points only palm thrust while channeling a bit of chakra launching a widespread air pressure with a bang tearing apart the earth while flinging the assailants violently through windows and stands.

Sam was wide eyed, "Dragon Palm Thrust indeed..." He looked to the side and had an infuriated look at Mistral and Steven eating popcorn without him and gave a loud exclamation before stealing some from the bucket.

"Pulsation!" Naruto slammed palm strike after palm strike into their skulls, chests, legs and throats causing shockwaves with each strike, blood began coating his silky hair and clothes as his bottled up rage and hate and the despair he felt as a child came pouring out.

"Naru-koi is venting it seem's...i am happy." A silver haired girl who looked a few years older than Naruto spoke with DDD-cups she wore crimson black robes with the daimyo's flame symbol on the back with a black battle skirt, black thigh length kunoichi boots, a long sleeved silver orange, red, crimson, black patterned kimono top hiding her cleavage from view while she had well manicured pink nails that had sharp edges almost like claws. Her looks were unnaturally beautiful and alluring as were her scarlet ruby slitted eyes and porcelain skin.

"It looks that way Moka-chan." A bubbly extremely endowed blond haired girl spoke softly wearing something similar except with purple and black, she had EE-cups unlike Moka's lesser yet big size.

"Moka-sama are you sure it's wise to let Naruto-dono fight alone?" A scarlet haired woman with brown eyes wearing armor spoke up worriedly looking at Naruto fighting more than three mobs barely able to be seen from the blood, roars and clashes of fists and metal through the stormy weather.

Moka simply looked back calmly with confidence in her fiance, the Akashiya heiress spoke up, "Naru-koi will triumph over these prejudiced simpletons...i believe him!" She declared with finality.

They nodded knowing how confident and how much their ruler loved Naruto-dono, it was of no contest in their minds.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR KILL THE DEMON BRAT ALREADY!" The harpy screeched having woken up from the shockwaves of Naruto's pulsation having woken her up from unconsciousness not seeing Mistral's eyes narrow on her form before several Dwarf Gekko's elongated into a spear. "I'm going to enjoy this...la putain." Her eyes shined red before slamming the bladed tip through the pink haired Haruno woman's skull when no one was looking before pulling it free with a sickening squelch and severing the head with glee, she mentally commanded the gekko's to disassemble placing the daggers bact on her thigh pouch.

"Taste the might of my Kitsuneken!" Naruto snarled curling his hands into a clawed palm stance before he began zipping everywhere wildly with violet blue swirls of smoke, hitting the mobs with sliding kicks, knee's, elbow strikes, palm thrusts, roundhouses, even the Sandaime watching this wasn't able to see where he would appear to next as his speed got faster along with a wilder pattern, but some got a few lucky hits with their blades or daggers leaving healing cuts on his body, not that he was worried about as his healing factor was already insane, boosted by Kurama's presence and chakra there was simply no match.

"DARK DRIFT!" His fit lit up with dark purple flames and began sliding across the ground launching crippling kicks to the the back of the knee's and ankles.

 **CRACK!**

 **SNAP!**

 **SWISH!**

"h-h-HE'S TOO FAST!" A kunoichi cried out before her neck went snap in a 180 degree fashion due to Naruto twisting it that way with a growl, enraging the mob who attacked him with more vigor, they charged with rage addled roars much to his annoyance at the idiots who don't know their own preservation instincts.

 **(Hiroki Yasamoto - The Tyrant ~GO in SOUL~)**

"SHENDOKUKEN!" Naruto fired several dark purple fireballs setting alot of them on fire with soul chilling dying screams, he showed no mercy as he fire fireballs at the incoming mob that scattered around trying to dodge only for him to pick up a katana on the ground and began cutting them down without remorse, slashing left and right, spinning around blocking a stab, he hit back with a reverse stab to the kidneys. "COME ON AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto let out a roar getting a wide grin from Steven.

 _'I think i have found my heir!'_ His grin was wide enough to nearly split his face in two.

"What's wrong is it the fact, that the demon brat is fighting back that has you all addle brained? or is it the fact i'm not the so called naive fool!" He smiled slashing a runner's head off with enjoyment, another tried to tackle him onto the ground to bash his head in only to get a turning knee to the face shattering his nose and some teeth, Naruto repayed him with interest. he grabbed him by his skull and lifted him slowly off the ground, the mobs were groaning in agony or dying from spilled blood or wounds, or were crippled from the waist down.

"Say hello to the yami in hell!" Naruto glowed with an autumn red fire that made his victim squirm in his grip trying to get loose before he heard the final words, "Demon Autumn." He intoned coldly watching with no remorse as one of his tormentors as a child burnt to ashes from the autumn red colored flames before floating into the wind leaving a skull behind that Naruto crushed, his eyes glinted as he turned to the mob.

"Urk! seem's my body still isn't up to the level of handling the stress of the rapid technique uses from the Kaneko Fist and Kitsuneken's spatial manipulation ability." He spat some blood to the side with a slightly hunched look as his body worked to heal the stress on his muscles and chakra system.

He eyed the katana in his hand before it shattered much to his bemusement, "Seems this little thing couldn't handle my strength, oh well the bitch wielding it must've been compensating for the lacking of her chest and hips." He shrugged nonchalantly pissing the mob off again much to Mistral and Sam's amusement.

"I have the perfect weapon to finish you all off while dear old Hiruzen is watching." This time he glanced at the Sandime who looked shocked and horrified his surrogate grandson did such meaningless slaughter to innocent.

"Say hello to my Okaa-san's O-katana Yamato..." They all paled bleach white, their eyes shrunk to pinpricks in fear as the bloody whirlpool Kushina Uzumaki's blade showed itself again, which they never wanted to see ever again.

"THAT WEAPONS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ANYMORE! T-T-T-THAT BLADE IS AS VILE AS THE MAD UZUMAKI!" An elderly Jounin shouted looking about to have an heart attack earning a howling laugh from Kurama in the seal, Naruto looked curious and amused at the man's fear bordering on foaming at the mouth terror.

 _"Kurama-chan was my mother more infamous than i thought?"_ Kurama smirked darkly and showed him EVERYTHING his mother did to those who pissed her her off or threatened her life or just plain pissed her off, he unconsciously used a memory materializing jutsu of his he created letting everyone see why Kushina Uzumaki was nicknamed the Mad Uzumaki by even her clan.

"Holy fucking shit on a stick!" Sam exclaimed loudly with wide eyes as he watched image of Kushina ripping a man in half by his legs from groin to head causing many to pale and vomit in a corner.

"Damn what a woman!" Steven laughed madly smoking his cigar.

"Oui, this mother of leetle wolf is a vicious predator." Mistal smirked widely.

"T-t-t-t-that's the Yondaime's wife?!" An ANBU stuttered in terror, a recruit by the looks of it, the images were stripping away his innocence and sanity violently the more he looked.

"GODDAMN!" A blur haired buxom girl shouted with wide purple eyes having a pale face when she stabbed a kunoichi up the ass through her throat making many piss themselves and faint.

"Ahh...i forgot the myths of the Mad Uzumaki." Erza Uzumaki said sarcastically with a flat look as she was Kushina's sister and knew her younger sister was even more batshit insane and fucked up in the head than Mirajane and Karasuba.

"Wait what is she doing with tha-OH FUCKING HELL SHE'S SCALPING THE POOR BASTARD!" Izumo and several others looked ill, and then they lost it when she curiously pulled a piece of brain and took it in her mouth with a cross eyed look of pleasure before dumping pieces of it in her ramen and began chowing down.

"Imouto..." Erza groaned hiding her face when she saw the looks thrown at her and flushed in shame.

"That is fucking hot!" Anko Mitarashi proclaimed with a nosebleed earning a few nods even one from Naruto.

 _"Kurama-chan? is it in the least bit wrong to pop a boner at thi-holy fucking kami's wet cunt!'_ His heterochromia eyes went wide seeing his mother's naked and sin upon sinful body and assets on full view winking at him suggestively with a leer.

"N-no fucking way..." Anko's jaw dropped with a wild blush.

"HOW IN THE FU-" Erza muffled Kaluha's shouts and curse of indignation at Kushina's bust being bigger than her and her mother Gyokuro's by three cup sizes simply staring in shock.

 **"Is that why Kushi-chan always wore breast bindings and a seal on herself when married to Minato-teme?"** Kurama's jaw dropped in shock and arousal, Naruto felt the same and pitched a big ass tent right now.

 _"If mother was here i would so be tapping that like no one's business."_ Naruto admited getting a nod from Kurama who would've done the same thing.

"I'll see you soon soichi mommy-chan just has a few things to take care of...real real soon~" her violet purple eyes twinkled madly with insanity, lust, happiness and joy making many pale, Naruto had a nosebleed.

(End Song and Fight)

"Oh shit." Erza and Moka and Akua deadpanned at the same time.

 **BOOM!**

 **"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~"** From the forest of death, a figure that caused everyone except Naruto, Steven, Mistral, Sam and the daimyo's entourage to pale and shrink on themselves was the beautiful shadowed face with waving lustrous crimson red hair floatng into a formation of nine tails with gleaming white eyes.

 **"BACK BITCHES AND MOTHERFUCKERS! THAT'S RIGHT THE MAD UZUMAKI IS LOOSE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The shadowed figure cackled insanely with malice surpassing even that of the kyuubi and suddenly Naruto had one thing to describe what he was feeling right now.

"I'm in love..." He fainted with a wide smile getting startled shouts from Moka and the others.

"Naru-koi speak to me wake up, don't faint on me now!" Moka and Kokoa shook his limp body as he had a delirious happy smile.

"Hahahaha that kid's definitely going to be my heir..." Steven laughed happily and madly again before puffing hsi cigar a bit more and then crushing it before turning to a shaking Hiruzen with a gleam in his eyes.

"Now...let's talk Hiruzen Sarutobi...about your treatment of my heir?" Sarutobi the Sandaime paled noting how this man towered over him and his soldiers, he squeaked out.

"Kami help us!" He whimpered only getting a dark feral smirk.

"God isn't answering any prayers right now leave a message." Steven cracked his knuckles mockingly.

"I've got a bone to pick with you imbeciles as well...i'm sure you haven't forgotten me little monkey!" Moka's mocking arrogant voice stated with cruel intent from behind them making Sarutobi start to shed crocodile tears and shake pale with fear and distraught terror.

"N-no...not you daimyo-sama!" he wailed seeing her smirk showing vampiric like fangs.

"Yes me, Konoha has just signed up to be my bitch at last...after all my mate was quite unhappy with you and this ungrateful cesspool kukukuku~" Hiruzen simply shrunk in on himself looking even more pathetic.

 _'We are doomed...'_ Was all he could think as the two figures smirked or grinned at him with several dead shinobi and civilians.

Reckoning awaited everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter end!  
**

 **Wow man! i had no idea what to expect from this chapter so i just went with this instead, hope you guys liked how i portrayed Kushina-chan, it was an idea i got from seeing one of Scarface101's fic where Kushina is monikered the Evil Uzumaki, why not have her be the Mad Uzumaki except even more obnoxious, crazy, insane and sexy as fuck!**

 **gotta say i see this fic going a long long distance! give me great reviews, kiss's, hugs, fist bumps whatever let me know i did a good job!**

 **Peace out dudes and gals!**

 **Red Reaper Of Murder Out!**

 ***Punches screen causing everything to go black with my red eyes vanishing***

 **A/N: The Taijutsu and Kenjutus styles used in this fic for Naruto are from Fanon Naruto Wiki**

 **A/N2: Yamato is Vergil Sparda's blade from the Devil May Cry series**

 **A/N3: Sunny's outfit and such on Naruto are from Toriko**


End file.
